


Flicker

by kyloshux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloshux/pseuds/kyloshux
Summary: “You’ve had your thoughts about my father. Now’s as best a time as any to pursue your fantasies.”





	Flicker

You walked through the corridors of the Death Star, a smirk on your face as you felt the fear radiating off of those you passed. They reminded you of how powerful you were as a Sith. 

You were the apprentice of none other than the legendary Sith Lord Darth Vader. He had been teaching you for years after saving you from the slave trade in your home planet. You discovered your force sensitive powers after you had killed all of the slaveholders that held you captive in sheer anger. Impressed by your raw power, the Sith Lord had promised you that you wouldn’t have to suffer through those hardships ever again if you’d join him. 

The Sith Lord had been very reserved when you first joined him and the Empire. It was only after he found out that the infamous rebel Jedi and pilot Luke Skywalker was his son that he’d talk to you. 

You had been entrusted in going on a mission to learn of Luke Skywalker’s whereabouts. You had found the handsome blond boy in a pub on Endor and you two grew extremely close. Sensing his distress and emotional upheaval, you appealed to his sexual desires. Let’s just say that you didn’t fall asleep that night until early the next morning. 

You had seen the boy that one time but he would randomly wander into your mind at times, making you feel hot and bothered. Whenever you trained with your master, your mind would wonder whether the Sith Lord, in another life where his suit and helmet weren’t a problem, looked like the boy. They both had similarities in how they walked and seemed to hold the world on their shoulders. It was endearing to say the least. 

It was long established that you had feelings for Darth Vader. Your wet dreams about him were evidence enough. Sometimes when you were alone in your chambers, you caught yourself thinking about how he’d wreck you if he found out all the naughty things you dreamt about. It didn’t help that his chambers were right beside yours. Late at night, you’d have to muffle your moans as you fucked yourself on your fingers, wishing that they were the Sith Lord’s. 

After the Battle of Endor, you had seen Luke once again. You had captured him, shocking him when he realized that you were a Sith yourself. You only smirked, telling him about how happy you were that he was right where he belonged. When his father managed to convince him to turn over to the Dark Side, you realized that you were now going to be with two men that made you weak. That was going to be a hassle. 

As you walked through the corridors, you happened to cross paths with the Skywalker boy. It had been a few months, almost a year, since he’d joined you and his father, proving to be a great apprentice. He noticed you from the end of the hall, his eyes roaming down your body. Unlike others, you liked to show your body’s beautiful qualities. Today, you were wearing a black bralet and tight pants, your black Sith robes opened and your hood down. 

Luke had never met a woman like you. You were intoxicating to him. It was as if he couldn’t get enough of you. A month after he situated himself in the Death Star was when he finally approached you. It was the middle of the night and he had been frustrated the whole day after having caught a glimpse of you dressing in your chambers that morning. The two of you barely slept that night once more or any night after that. 

The boy watched you walk past, a smirk on his lips. He grabbed your hand, pushing you into the nearest room. Confusion clouded your mind but, you had no time to question him as the blond boy crashed his lips against yours. You didn’t complain as he bit down at your bottom lip, opening your mouth to let him explore. 

Luke’s hands gripped your hips harshly as he kissed you passionately. You just wrapped your arms around his neck, loving how rough he was being with you. There were times that the boy held back, something that you didn’t like. Other times, he ravished you like how he was doing right now, giving you the rush that you adored. 

“What was that for?” You asked him breathlessly after you two pulled away from your kiss, barely registering that you two were in a secluded command room 

The blonde boy smirked widely, pulling you as close to him as possible. You played with his hair, mirroring the smirk that he had. He was so charming. You could almost swear that you could see specks of blue in his red irises. You brought some good in him? Not possible.

“Just missed you.” He responded, “How was your mission?” 

“You really want to talk about that now, Skywalker?” You raised an eyebrow, a giggle erupting from you 

“Fair point.” The former Jedi responded, his smirk widening into a grin before he pushed you back to a table

He picked you up and set you down on the table, setting himself between your legs. The two of you smiled at each other before he pressed his lips against yours once again. His lips chased yours as if he was starved for your kisses. You had been gone for a few weeks on your mission so you couldn’t blame him. You felt the exact same way with him. 

“What if someone walks in?” You whispered breathlessly against your boyfriend’s lips 

The boy chuckled darkly as he pulled away, taking his black clothing off before doing the same with yours, “It’ll serve as a reminder that you’re only mine.” 

“Only yours?” 

The almost robotic voice stopped Luke from leaning over to kiss you once more. The one thing that the blonde boy lacked was discretion. He turned around to stare back at his father while you blushed madly, trying to cover your body behind the lean, yet muscular, boy. It was one thing to not care about the officers and stormtroopers seeing the two of you. It was another for your master to see you. 

“I thought training was in a few hours, father.” Luke said briefly 

Vader nodded in response but that was all his son got in response to his statement. You sat almost tense, not knowing what to do. This was the man you looked up to for years, the man you idolized. It was embarrassing for him to see you like this. 

“The least that it is is embarrassing, (y/n).” Your boyfriend looked back at you, a soft smirk playing on his lips, “You’ve had your thoughts about my father. Now’s as best a time as any to pursue your fantasies.” 

You slightly widened your eyes at what he told you. He knew of your desires for his father and he was letting you experience them. 

Your eyes then trailed over to Darth Vader, who was waiting almost impatiently for you. You bit down on the inside of your cheek, stepping down from atop the table and making your way over to the looming man. Maintaining eye contact, as much as you can through a visor that you couldn’t actually see his eyes through, you sunk down on your knees for the Sith Lord. 

By using the Force, you easily unbuckled his belt and tugged his cock out, your mouth watering at the sight of it. It wasn’t as long as Luke’s that was a beautiful eight inches but, it made up for it with its thickness. 

Smirking softly, you leaned forward to press soft kisses around the length before letting your tongue poke through and trace over all of the bulging veins across your master’s cock. 

After what sounded like a strained breath that came from Vader, you looked back up at him as you let the tip slide into your mouth, moaning at how heavy he felt. The Sith Lord dared not move but you made up for that as you bobbed your head up and down his shaft happily, taking in inch after inch. 

Your boyfriend had come over, pulling your hair back to help you while giving you words of praise for how good you were doing. You thanked him by wrapping a hand around his large shaft, pumping it at the same rhythm you sucked your master’s cock. 

“Such a good girl, always wanting to please, don’t you?” Luke moaned lowly

You couldn’t answer with your master’s cock in your mouth but you squeezed your boyfriend’s shaft in response, earning a sharp inhale from the blonde boy. 

The Sith Lord abruptly pulled you off of his cock, making you breathe heavily. He went over to sit down at one of the seats around the table, his head turned toward you and Luke. 

The boy smirked widely, pulling you up to your feet and leaning down to crash his lips against yours. You moaned against his lips, almost whining when he pulled away too quickly. 

“I don’t have my tunic on. Think my dad’s suit’ll do for you, babygirl?” He asked you as his fingers slightly danced around your folds playfully 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

You walked over to the Sith Lord, quiet save for the labored breaths that sounded through his helmet. You smirked softly, sitting down on Vader’s lap, your back to the Sith Lord and your eyes trained on your boyfriend. You began to slowly grind up and down the man’s thigh, biting down on your bottom lip as you felt how good the almost leather-like texture felt against your dripping cunt. 

Here you were with the two men you had in your fantasies. It was a dream come true for you. You didn’t think anything else could make you happier. 

The Sith Lord let his knee rise slightly higher and you moaned out softly as the movement felt amazing against your clit. You grinded down harder against his knee, wanting to be wrecked already. 

Luke watched you, a dirty smirk on his lips as he tugged at his cock slowly, as if he were enjoying the view. His eyes flickered away from yours for a moment, turning over to his father and giving him a slight nod, before training his eyes on you once more. It was as if he couldn’t get enough of you. 

Vader didn’t say anything as he picked you up as if you weighed nothing before lowering you down on his thick cock. 

Although you moaned at how well you were being filled, you hissed slightly at the pain. You had more than enough practice with Luke but, his father was thicker in girth, which made up for his shorter length.

Vader didn’t say anything, as he’s done so for this whole event. You could practically hear his labored breaths and probably stifled moans through his helmet. You felt pride bubble in yourself because of that. 

You locked your eyes with those of your boyfriend. The blond boy nodded back at you in approval and you bit at the inside of your cheek, rising up before slowly pushing yourself back down on your master’s shaft. A low moan slipped out of you as you rose once again and went back down. 

You built up a rhythm, moaning softly, your eyes never leaving Luke’s. Maker, you’ve never felt this kind of excitement before. Hearing your thoughts, Luke’s eyes flashed with something akin to anger and you smirked softly. You knew what was coming for you now. 

Vader didn’t last long. He grabbed your hips and forcefully pushed you down four more times before he pulled you off his cock. 

A wide smirk played on your lips as you turned around and fell to your knees. Staring up at your Master, you leaned forward and wrapped your mouth around his cock. 

Pushing your head down to the base of his cock, you bobbed your head a couple more times before the Sith Lord groaned lowly and released in your mouth moments later. 

You took all of him happily, pulling off with a ‘pop’ and a soft smirk. Your Master collected himself and the room was silent as he regulated his breathing before he turned and walked off without another word, as silent as he had been for this whole ordeal.

You turned your attention over to your boyfriend who was still glaring at you. He was still not over that comment of yours. You just smiled innocently at him, you eyes lingering down to his thick cock, poised against his abdomen, painfully waiting for release. 

“Come.” 

With the single worded command, you knew that your boyfriend had taken another turn with the whole situation. You strutted over to him, the anger on his face lessening as he gave you a soft smile. You smiled back at him, going up on your tip toes to wrap your arms around his neck. 

There it was again, the flicker of blue in the ex-Jedi’s eyes. For a moment, you felt a tug at your heart. Although you hated to admit it, you missed his blue eyes. They were what separated him from evil. 

The red eyes returned as he leaned his head down to crash his lips against yours. A surprised squeal left your lips as the blonde boy picked you up in his arms, causing you to wrap your legs around his waist as you two continued kissing. He pried your mouth open with his tongue and you happily let him explore your mouth as he led you to the table. 

“You’re mine. Never forget that, babygirl.” He told you once your back met the cold table.

You bit down on your bottom lip, biting back your wide smile, “Yes, Daddy.” 

The man smirked widely as he pushed his cock into you, bottoming out with one swift movement. Your eyes wide, you moaned out loudly. This was how you loved to be filled. You didn’t think any man could ever pleasure you the way your boyfriend did, even if you had that fantasy of you and your Master.

Luke let you take a moment to adjust to his length before pulling back and thrusting back into you so hard, that you felt the wind get knocked out of you. Tonight was that type of night. You moaned as your lover continued his rhythm until you arched your back off of the table. 

You felt every vein on his cock run against your walls. You tightened against his shaft and Luke groaned lowly, his gaze becoming more intense, his thrusts becoming harder. 

“Luke,” You whined, trying to grab onto something, anything, “I-I’m going to cum.” 

Luke smirked approvingly, leaning down to crash his lips against yours. Your moans were silenced with his passionate kiss. Your hands at his back, you fingers clawed at it as he hit a particular spot that made you almost see white.

“You don’t cum until I tell you to.” Luke told you pulling away from the kiss, the wide smirk on his smug face making you want to slap it off for him 

The blonde boy leaned down once again, his lips turning to attack your neck with rough kisses and bites as he thrusted harshly into you. He went as fast and as hard as he knew you loved it. He hit that spot so perfectly, you knew you’d combust much sooner than later. 

A hand lingering down your body and finding its place on your clit had you locking eyes with your lover. Luke smirked at you, rubbing your clit with his thumb as he thrusted deeper into you. 

You didn’t know how much longer you could take of this. Thankfully, you didn’t have to wait long as you felt Luke’s thrusts gradually become erratic, signaling that he was close.

“Cum for me, (y/n.)” Luke moaned lowly into your ear and that was all it took for you to come undone

One of your hands reached up to his blonde hair and you pulled as all you saw was white. 

You barely registered Luke following close after you and releasing inside of you. He rode you both out through your highs, panting softly. He waited until you were finally taking notice of your surroundings to pull out of you and help you clean up. 

Once both of you were finally dressed, the blonde boy pulled you to him with a hand on cupping your chin. He pressed a passionate kiss against your lips, telling you all that he wanted without actually saying any words. 

You responded with a happy sigh, wrapping your arms around his neck to bring him closer to you. You felt at peace with him. He was what made you happy. 

“You’re mine.” Luke murmured, your foreheads touching and your eyes locked 

A soft smile played on your lips as you leaned up to give him another lasting kiss, “Always and forever.” 

Once again, you saw the flicker of blue in the Sith’s eyes and you felt the unfamiliar tug at your heart. At that moment, you realized your mistake in bringing the man to his father. He was too conflicted to be in the Dark Side. This could only hurt him. 

Even so, you only gave him a wide smile before he pressed another kiss to your lips. That was an issue for another day. For now, all you wanted to do was bask in the attention that your lover gave you.


End file.
